


La boue en or

by Jauteure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 2020's edition, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robcina Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: "You gave me mud, and I transformed it into gold." - Charles BaudelaireLucina and Robin are covered with this mud. It sticks to them tightly, tackles them down, stifles their breath. This mud, it’s their nightmares, their demons, their fears.But one day, together, they transform it into gold.(A translation of my contributions for the 2020 Robcina Week)
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Minor Liz | Lissa/Lon'qu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	La boue en or

**Author's Note:**

> Better listen to ZZ Top’s “Doubleback” for better immersion.

There, finally, everything was over. Walhart and his destructive empire had fallen, thanks to the Shepherds. The tyrant was dead, his troops immobilized and his last generals had quickly signed the armistice. The Ylissians returned home after a long year of war. They could now heal their wounds and enjoy their hardwon peace.

As soon as the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol, a huge party was organized. Years later, the chronicles would tell that in every city, every village across the kingdom, people danced for three days and three nights, that the doors of the royal palace were wide opened for the crowd, and that food was distributed abundantly to the townsmen (but nothing is less reliable than chronicles). What was certain was that all celebrated the victory.

So they were dancing in the great ballroom of the palace, and the Shepherds were the main attraction. Every one of them. The Exalt and the queen no longer had a monopoly on attention, now the nobles were even interested in those who did not want to attract attention. Tharja never cursed as many people as during those days, while others on the contrary were happy with this change.

"I don't even have to do anything anymore," Virion exclaimed.“They literally throw themselves into my arms!”

The young woman hanging on his neck chuckled stupidly (in Robin's opinion). He felt a little uncomfortable next to his friend, especially since he had noticed Cherche’s killer looks she was giving them from across the room. Finishing his drink in one go, he apologized and left to seek a dance partner.

Later, he berated himself for not predicting anything coming, but at the time, Robin didn't react when a noblewoman stepped up before him, hand outstretched, smile shining. He took it for… chance? His legendary charm? The few glasses of that Feroxian ale which was going to his head?

Still, at the end of this dance, two other young women were stationed in front of him, ready to follow on to the new piece played by the orchestra, even though the one already with him did not want to let go. They gave each other discreet nudges to put the others backward. Other guests were approaching, men, but mostly women, of all ages, from all around the kingdom, trying to grab his arm or to drag him onto the dance floor. Robin was beginning to understand Virion: people were throwing themselves at him, but he liked it gradually less.

The crowd akin to a stormy sea, eyelashes fluttering became hungry birds of prey’s stares. At the moment a hand grabbed his coat, the fight began. Little nudges turned into pushes, people come with fangs and claws, scratching and pulling whatever was within reach.

Robin barely managed to escape as he dove under the buffet’s tablecloth. He had never been particularly renowned (his coat was more distinctive than his face) so he didn't see any reason for all the attention… oh. Unless someone had spread words of his "exploits". Nobles of the court were taking him for an influential person now, a high ranking, a good alliance.

He was scampering on all fours, when a hand picked up the tablecloth near him.

“Need help?”

Fortunately, it was only Lissa. Robin placed his hand on his chest to calm the sudden chaotic beating of his hearts, and Lissa's smirk widened. Behind her, he could catch sight of Lon'qu, true to himself with his blank gaze, and Owain, who widened his eyes to see him in that position.

“Hey, drop that, you'll make me be spotted!”

She glanced back and nodded knowingly.

“It sounds serious, but since you're telling me you're doing fine on your own, I'm not going to bother you any longer…”

She pretended to leave him alone. Robin knew she was only waiting for one thing: him to call her back. And if he did that, she would come and hold him to account later (nobody, really nobody want to be indebted with Lissa). But did he have a choice? No, Robin needed her help to get out of here, right away.

“Hold on! … Can you help me?”

The predatory look on her face already made him regret his decision. Lissa discreetly pointed to a narrow door, hidden in the gilding of the great ballroom.

“You see this exit for the maids right here? It leads directly to the gardens. I'll take care of the diversion while you run away.”

“It's a strategic retreat!” he protested and she shrugged.

“If you say so.”

She motioned for Owain to approach and made him carry a tray of food (Robin had a twinge of sorrow when he saw it was the miniature meatloaves). Then, as if she had been doing this her whole life, Lissa bombarded the nobles still bickering.

In the distance, someone else thought it was smart to strike back with the petits fours, and in seconds the ballroom was transformed into a battlefield. Food flew above the terrified guests who run away screaming. Even if he wanted to stay and see what happened next, Robin took advantage of the general confusion to disappear from the party.

It was pitch black, and the only light were coming from the palace windows. But he took his precautions all the same, in case someone had followed him and skimmed the walls. It was then he came face to face with someone else.

“Sir Robin?”

“Lucina!”

He didn't take the time to do the courtesies and pushed her farther into the gardens. Every second, he glanced back, still not quite sure they weren't being followed. Lucina was polite enough not to struggle by calling the guard right away.

“Can you inform me what is going on, Sir Robin? Are you... running from something?”

“I'm not running away, I'm making a strategic retreat! They want me dead.”

The survival instinct took over politeness, and she stopped him dead, watchful. Robin cursed himself for his stupidity: it goes without saying she would react like that.

“Are you in danger? Who is attacking you? Where?”

“Don’t panic! It’s the guests who try to force me to dance.”

“Sir Robin,” she said with a stern look. “I thought your life was actually in danger.”

“But it is! I would see you face a whole troop of angry nobles!”

Her gaze hardened again, unyielding, and Robin changed the subject.

“But no one saw you at the ball. Where were you?”

Lucina turned her head away, looking pained. It was then that he noticed that for once (for the first time since he had known her) she wore no sword, cape, or armor, only a plain tunic, which was far away from the huge and richly decorated dresses, or the beautiful costumes that all the ball guests displayed. Lucina had never intended coming.

“It is preferable... that I do not participate in the celebrations.”

“Medical contraindications?” he joked.

She frowned, and Robin told himself once again: he had to be careful what he said.

“No, I'm in optimal health. I merely wish not to do it. It's better that way.”

He had overheard her say things like that before, hints, insinuation about what she deserved to do or not, what she could or could not allow herself to do. Robin suspected she was not even aware of it.

“It's also your victory,” he assured her softly. “And you have the right to celebrate it, like all of us.”

She flings her hand where her sword should have been, but as she only encountered emptiness, she clenched her fists. Lucina frequently did this when she was uncomfortable (then Robin realized he must have watched her closely to have been able to notice that)

“No, I'm not part of that reality. The mere fact that I am acting on an era that is not mine is not… good. I must not be delighted about such a thing.”

“The other future children don’t have so many scruples. Except maybe Gerome. But Gerome is always grumpy.”

“… My companions have their own opinions, which may be different from mine.” She said, looking away again. “If they want to act in this manner, I cannot object.”

“So you were planning to spend the evening alone? While everyone is having fun?”

Lucina winced, busted.

“Sir Robin, please…”

“Oh, just call me Robin. Technically, we are almost the same age.”

Reluctantly (very reluctantly) Lucina bring on with her idea.

“… Robin, please. I would prefer not talking about this.”

Silence settled down. Robin would have wanted to continue talking about it, but he swallowed his words which could only hurt Lucina. He was watching the trees’ shadows, figuring out what to say, when he noticed the ball music could be heard from here.

“What if it's just us to dance?” he asked with a beaming smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry?”

“What if we dance here, just the two of us? Not to celebrate something, but just for fun. … Would it be okay?”

She looked at him, trying to figure out why he was doing that.

“But… didn’t you just leave the ball because you don't want to dance…?”

“I disagree: I was running away from all those people who wanted the death of me. It's not the same as spending time with a friend.”

He smiled at her, trying to sound as encouraging as possible, but Lucina was shaking her head.

“No… No, I don't dance.”

“Even for me?”

“I… I haven't danced for too long, I will never remember how to.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever learned how to dance,” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

After staring at him without believing it she burst out laughing and Robin congratulated himself for this progress, however small. Lucina’s laugh was a rare sight. 

“Didn’t all those people wanted you to be their partner?”

“They must have been really disappointed.” He said flatly, smirk floating on his face.

They exchanged a look and laughed again. Finally, she held out her hand for him to take, as if to graciously comply. 

“Well. Let's dance.”

They got into position. It was a strange sight to see them, alone, in the dark, with only the echoes of the orchestra to give the tempo. Lucina seemed to mind and had last minute regrets.

“What if we misstep and trip? There is not enough light to see clearly.”

"Then we'll trip," Robin said.

Without warning, he launched into a frenzied dance, which surprised Lucina. There weren't precise steps or even a rhythm, but all of Robin's joyful energy got the job done, and they ended up hopping around the gardens laughing. Robin was the first to let go.

“Stop! Stop! I forfeit!

He collapsed on the grass, painting and laughing, struggling to get his breath back. Lucina was laughing too, splitting her sides, and she fell down next to him.

“Aah… How long has it been since we laughed like that?”

“Since I left my real time,” Lucina said between two deep breaths.

Shifting his head towards her, he could only observe her somber expression and wistful smile. When she realized he was looking at her, Lucina hastily straightened up, plastering a convinced smile on her lips.

“Come on, stand up, let's resume.”

“Nooo, I can't move anymore!”

She went to pull him strongly when the sound of a door slamming made them look up. It was not the trivial sound of an open door, but rather the racket of a door being booted with all the force of a kick.

“Lissa! Come back here!”

Chrom's cry, a cry from the heart, full of rage, sounded like a promise of vengeance.

“It's not me! It's Robin's fault!”

Then Lissa's voice. She seemed more irritated than frightened, but that did not prevent hearing the noises of races approaching (imaginate she was running away from her brother was but one small step, one Robin was more than willing to make).

“Ah. We better disappear.”

“‘We’?”

He took his best puppy eyes, a true embodiment of innocence before Lucina's amused look.

“What, are you going to abandon me all alone now? Chrom will kill me, and I mean it, if he finds me!”

New scream from Chrom, new squeal from Lissa. Lucina sighed in defeat, a loss a bit spoiled by the fact she couldn't help but smile.

“Clearly, I no longer have a choice.”

They fled into the shadows of the gardens, and Chrom couldn't find either of them that night.

(But, oh boy, he did not miss Robin the next day.)


End file.
